Flash Fiction
by LaurelApollo
Summary: AU drabbles. 03 "Use your inner eye to see the future. Tell me Uzumaki, what do you see?" "Its Sasuke with a girl" This prompted the girl population of the class to pay very close attention to Naruto's ramblings. SasuSaku
1. Boxers

**Boxers **

* * *

><p>The weather was very gloomy and it had been threatening to rain all day. The sun was barely visible through the darkened clouds. Sakura was driving her gold Honda Accord to her boyfriend's house for lunch. She had been a nervous wreck all week after he had suggested she meet his family. Sakura could not understand why he arranged this meeting, she wouldn't let him anywhere near her crazy family. She smiled when she remembered how her boyfriend convinced her to attend the luncheon at his house. Spoiled rich brat!<p>

Sakura stepped on the brake when the traffic lights changed from yellow to red. Her fingers started to drum the steering wheel impatiently with her fingers when the phone in her jean pocket vibrated once. Being a safety freak, Sakura's pet peeve was not to answer or text with her phone while driving. Her phone buzzed again and again and again for the fourth time. The irregular buzzing told her they were text messages. Since the light was still red she decided to take a peak at who was sending her messages.

A frown appeared on her face when she saw who sent the messages and the frown deepened even more when she saw the messages.

_- at the intersection of Ahiru ln and Hana St_

_-Pick_

_-Me_

_-Up!_

She stuffed her phone back in her pocket when the lights turned green. The bastard knew today was important and he was still being a bastard. How he had become her best friend she has no idea. Sakura knows that her best friend does not like her boyfriend. Her best friend is always irked by her boyfriend's arrogant façade and his tendency to answer in monosyllabic words. The audacity of her friend to have such an opinion. She had comes to terms with their superiority complexes long ago. They are who they are and her best friend is an idiot.

It is his own damn fault for the demise of his car, he had to be an idiot and drove while drunk. He is a moron to the nth degree, who on their right mind drives after being intoxicated. Of course technically speaking he was drunk and not in his right mind. Well he is suffering for his poor choices by having to depend on others for a ride. His parents refused to get him another car. And what is vexing her right now is the fact that he believes she will be his personal chauffer. She decided to ignore his texts and that he has other friends he can bother. Spoiled rich brat!

Sakura made a right turn into an affluent neighborhood, which housed Konoha's wealthiest residents. She stopped her car when she saw the Uchiha house. All she had to do was take a left turn from there and she will be at her destination. So why does she feel conflicted?

Just when she was about to take her foot of the brake Sakura saw a flash of lightening followed later by thunderclaps. She groaned loudly as she took out her phone and called the second number on her speed dial.

"Hello"

"Hey, you at your parent's house?"

"Yes"

Sakura then used her pleading voice to ask "Would it be alright if I am like forty minutes late to lunch? Something came up."

"Why are going to be late?"

"…um…"

"Is it him?"

She wasn't surprised why her boyfriend would come to this conclusion but it hurt when he spoke to her so accusingly. It seemed as though he took Sakura's hesitancy to answer as a yes.

"This is ridiculous didn't you tell that moron that you have plans"

"He wouldn't ask me if there was anyone else that could give him a ride"

"Yes he would, I can't believe you don't see what he is trying to do Sakura. He is obviously jealous of us" He said testily "I mean why else would he go out of his way to make us miserable"

Sakura was getting irritated with the conversation "Listen its just a lunch, the more we argue over the phone the later I am going to be"

"Just a lunch? If that's how you feel then you needn't bother showing up"

"Don't be such an ass"

"I am the ass, I believe your best friend gets that title"

"Just tell your parents I'll be a little late and that I am terribly sorry"

"Hn"

"Listen I really am sorry and its going to pour soon"

"Maybe you need to enlighten your friend about public transportation"

"Okay bye now"

"I really meant it Sakura, don't show up. My parents are very punctual people, they don't tolerate tardiness." He said with no anger in his voice.

"Wouldn't it be worse if I don't show up?"

"I'll make up a story, I will see you tomorrow in school okay bye"

Sakura sighed as she put her phone back into her pocket. What the hell did she just do? She looked at the Uchiha house again and cursed under her breath.

The intersection was at a small residential area near where Sakura lives. She spotted a pathetic looking figure by the stop sign of the intersection and as she drove closer to the sign she noticed that her best friend was wearing nothing but boxers. When she finally stopped Sakura could see the damnable smirk that seemed to be always fixated on the face of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Took you long enough"

She rolled her eyes as she pulled the lever that opens her trunk. Sasuke went behind her car to rummage through her trunk to find his clothes. He pulled out a grey shirt with the Uchiha crest on it and a pair of black sweatpants. When he finally seated himself comfortably in Sakura's car he said innocently "Thought you were going to let me drown during the storm"

"So did I." Rolling her eyes again she asked "So when did you lose your clothes? Was is it the same time you lost your dignity?"

"Hn"

"You are a bastard you know that"

"Hn"

"You are such an ass. Why would you choose to be a such an ass on this day of all days?"

"Sakura" he said slowly in his baritone voice "Do you really think I purposely discarded my clothes and decided to wait for you in my boxers in this God awful weather?"

"Lord knows what goes on in that big head of yours. I am totally screwed he told me not to show up for lunch"

Sasuke smirked and said, "You mean you didn't know that the Hyugaas are very punctual people?"

Sakura glared at him, he can be really infuriating at times. She really wished she could have just let the bastard stand at the intersection all day.

She arrived at the Uchiha residence once again and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. As she saw the Hyugaa's house behind the Uchihas and she actually felt relieved that she didn't have to meet Neji's parents.

Sasuke got out of the gold Honda and looked back inside. "Do you want to have lunch"

"Why not you owe me anyways"

After she parked her car properly, she fast walked to catch up with Sasuke as he headed to the front door. From behind she noticed his sweatpants slipping to reveal part of his boxers.

"Cute boxers by the way, do all of yours have the tomatoes on it?"

"Hn"

Sakura could only smile as the bastard's ears turned red.

* * *

><p><strong>So how exactly did Sasuke lose his clothes? All in good time...<strong>

**LaurelApollo**


	2. Vow

**Vow**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was standing in front of the altar in a brand new, custom-made tuxedo. It was stifling hot inside the church and he wished he could take of his coat but he knows his mother would kill him. The tie Sasuke was wearing felt like a noose around his neck and as he tried to relieve some pressure he received a stern look from his mother from the front row. He sighed quietly and put his hands back to his sides. His mother then proceeded to move her hands about and brought her fingers too her face and stretched her lips, Sasuke realized she was miming "smile." He did not change the stoic face he was wearing and was glad that his father gently elbowed his mother to stop. His brother who was sitting next to his father found the whole situation amusing. Sasuke went back to trying to loosen the tie around his neck when he flinched at the hot breath in his ear.<p>

"You seem a little nervous, bastard" whispered Naruto

"Its fucking hot in here"

"Oi, you can't curse inside the church." said Naruto as he increased the volume of his voice

A feminine voice interrupted them causing Sasuke to turn towards the source. "I don't think this is an appropriate time to be chit chatting"

Sakura was standing on the right side of the priest and her beautiful face was marred with a frown. She was glaring that the pair of them disapprovingly and Sasuke couldn't help but find that attractive. He remembered that she was in an angry state when he had first met her so long ago during their childhood days. As he was reminisincg on his carefree past the noose around his neck felt as though it tightened even more if that was possible.

Suddenly the organ music started playing which was not in sync with Sasuke's erractic heartbeats. Everybody in the church stood up and looked towards the door at a figure, clad in white, who was holding her father's arm as he guided her to the altar. Her face was covered with a long gossamer veil but it did not hide her blushing face. When they approached the altar the bride's father handed his daughter's hand to Sasuke.

Sakura took the bouquet from the bride and helped move her train on to the altar. When Sasuke faced the girl he was about to marry she took his hands into hers.

The priest started reading the traditional vows in front of the couple and the people who have gathered to watch them get married.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony…"

It felt as if the priest droned on for hours and Sasuke could feel his palms getting sweaty. He tried to wiggle his hands somewhat to be more comfortable but it only prompted his bride to hold on tighter.

"…Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

You can literally hear the silence in the church and no one stood up to oppose the union. Sasuke looked at over at Itachi and saw his brother give him a smile and a nod. He then moved his gaze to the bridesmaids and he received a smile from both Sakura and Hinata. He took a deep breath as he looked back to girl behind the veil. This is it.

The priest was finally ready to marry the couple and started reading the vows to the bride

"I Ino"

"I Ino" repeated the bride

"Take thee Sasuke"

"Take thee Sasuke"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward,"

Sasuke could feel her grip on his clammy hands becoming tighter.

"For better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart"

The priest turned to Sasuke and intended him to repeat the sacred vows. Sasuke took another deep breath. This is really it, he emptied his mind of all doubts. He was only going be married, its not going to kill him.

"I Sasuke," said the priest in his monotonous voice

"I Sasuke," said the groom in what seemed to be a confident voice

"Take thee Ino."

"Take thee Sakura,"

There were hundreds of audible gasps heard around the entire church as Ino's hands slipped from Sasuke's. It actually took him a few seconds to realize why everyone looked so flabbergasted. He looked at the shocked expression of Ino's and the even more perplexed one of Sakura's. The gravity of the mistake he has committed had not yet sunk in.

"Ino, I swear I meant Ino."

Shit.

* * *

><p>"Which idiot told the priest to recite the 'traditional vows?'" asked a very irritated Sasuke as he paced the hallway outside the bride's changing room. Ino had ran to the room after Sasuke's fumble and only allowed her bridesmaids inside.<p>

"Uhhh I am pretty sure it was Ino," said Naruto

"Why couldn't we just say 'I do?'"

Itachi who was leaning on the wall looked at his brother with sympathy "You can't possibly blame this on her,"

Sasuke could hear things breaking in the room and a lot of yelling. He hoped Ino doesn't blame Sakura. It has been a few years since he and Sakura broke up and then she had moved on and he had moved on. Or so he thought.

"You are knee deep in full of crap Sasuke. I am sure dad is furious"

"I know, I know" replied an exhausted Sasuke as he too leaned on the wall

"I bet Inoichi is after your blood now and the only thing he asked of you was to take care of his daughter"

"I know Itachi but the only person I am scared of right now is mom. She is going to kill me"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and laughed "Even now you can't think of Ino."

Just as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's front shirt the door opened. Ino stood there staring at Sasuke for a few seconds looking livid.

"Ino, look I am so sorry..."

"Save it Sasuke, if you haven't figured it out yet, we are done." She looked was furious but she was not going to shed a tear for this bastard "I am leaving this fucking place without a husband and minus one best friend"

"You can't curse inside the church" said Naruto without thinking. Ino scowled at him and then marched off.

Sakura and Hinata exited the changing room right after Ino left. There was an awkward silence between all of them before Sakura asked to speak to Sasuke alone. As the others left Sakura walked up to Sasuke. She looked straight into his black eyes. He didn't know what to say to her nor could he look away, so he settled on just staring back.

Once again it was Sakura who broke the silence, "Your tie is messed up."

"Yeah it was kind of tight, so..."

She started tying it around his neck properly.

"Sakura..."

She pulled him forward with his tie and kissed him. Suddenly nothing else mattered, only one thought ran through his mind. This is right.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh SasuSaku! :3<strong>

**This snippet was inspired by Ross's wedding to Emily from Friends XD**

**Laurel Apollo**


	3. Crystal Ball

**Divination**

* * *

><p>"Do you see anything yet?"<p>

A vein was starting to throb on Sasuke's forehead, as it was it the thirteenth time Naruto asked that question. The answer was still the same, he saw only swirling white smoke inside the crystal ball. It was stifling hot in the classroom since their professor decided to lock all the windows and had a cauldron that spewed nauseating perfume from the fireplace.

He could hear the professor's droning voice somewhere in the background "Use your inner eye to see the future"

Sasuke wished more than ever that he had listened to Itachi and took Arithmancy but instead he is now suffocating every Monday and Friday morning for taking his loud mouth friend's advice.

"All I see is white swirls," murmured Sasuke as he suppressed a yawn.

"Well you know what that means don't you?" whispered Naruto enthusiastically "Its gonna be foggy tonight"

"Very amusing Uzumaki" said the professor as she magically appeared behind the duo.

"But Professor Kurenai, I was only interpreting what Sasuke saw"

"Tell me Uzumaki, what do you see?"

Naruto gulped as he turned his attention to the crystal ball. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he held his hand over the orb.

"Okay the white smoke aren't swirling anymore, hmmm, its more like twirling…?

"Very amusing Uzumaki, but what do you see with your inner eye?"

"I see… I see someone…, no wait I see two people… holding hands"

"Do go on," encouraged the professor

"Its Sasuke with a girl"

This prompted the girl population of the class to pay very close attention to Naruto's ramblings.

"Awwww I think the bastard is on a date"

"OMG, who is he with?"

"Is it me? Please say its me."

Sasuke snorted at the imbeciles he called his peers; they cannot seriously think that the idiot actually has an inner eye.

"Well done Uzumaki," proclaimed the professor causing Sasuke to seriously detest the art of divination, "Looks like you saw a glimpse of your friend's future love life, I will give an A for this semester IF you can identify the girl"

Naruto was suddenly very aware of the death glare his best friend was shooting him as well as the hopeful faces of all his female classmates.

"Uhh lets see," he said nervously as he moved his hands over the crystal ball, "She seems about average height and nice long hair"

"IS IT HINATA?" yelled a red haired girl from the back of the classroom.

"What? NO," yelled Naruto, which earned him a few quizzical stares. "Uh I mean the hair is not that long and… and uh it seems to be bright."

"Like red?" asked the same red haired girl

"No"

"Use your Inner Eye, Uzumaki, remove the clouds that cover your perception"

"Yeah Naruto, use your Inner Eye" gritted Sasuke as he clenched his fists

"Is her hair curly"

"How long is it exactly"

"Maybe its Neji," said Kiba as he laughed loudly at his own joke but he soon shut up as he received glares from all the girls.

"Are you sure its not red"

"Yes Karin I AM SURE"

"THEN WHAT COLOR IS IT?"

"PINK"

Everyone in the room gasped, even Professor Kurenai was surprised by Naruto's answer.

* * *

><p>99. I will not be late class again.<p>

100. I will not be late class again.

101. I will not be late class again.

102. I will not be late class again.

103. I will not be late class again.

104. I will not be late class again.

105. I will not be late class again.

106. I will not be late class again.

107. I will not be late class again.

109. I will not be late class again.

Sasuke was about to do the hundred and tenth line when he heard his professor move behind him and read over his shoulder.

"What are you doing Uchiha? I said a hundred times would suffice."

"Oh"

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you actually enjoy detention. Don't you have better things to do on a Friday night?" she said as she turned around and waved her wand to make the books on the student desks pile themselves neatly on the bookshelf.

"Hn,"

"Whatever, you kids are so strange" she said smiling as she looked around at her clean classroom.

"I am not a kid, I am seventeen years old," said Sasuke as he put his quill and ink away inside his bookbag.

"Of course you are but doesn't mean you all act like it." She turned back to Sasuke with a smirk on her face.

Sasuke gave a quizzical look at his professor not sure why she looked so gleeful.

"I mean I heard about The Great Seer Uzumaki's predictions" snickered the professor

"He is just an idiot," replied Sasuke as he got up from his chair to leave. He recalled this morning's class and felt a great sense of satisfaction as he remembered Professor Kurenai refusing to believe Naruto's so called Inner Eye musings.

"Right like what he said can actually happen." She laughed more to herself as she turned back once again to her classroom. She then proceeded to magic the eraser to clean the blackboard.

"Maybe after I graduate." mumbled Sasuke

"Whats that?" asked the Professor as she looked over her shoulder

"Nothing"

"Well you better get to bed Uchiha, don't you have a quidditch match tomorrow?"

"Hn" replied Sasuke curtly while he approached the door.

"Oh Uchiha, good luck"

"Thanks, Professor Haruno"

* * *

><p><strong>My sister hates the ending, lol but I am not implying a teacher student relationship, just a student crushing on his hot teacher. Hope I don't offend anyone. Hope you guys liked my Harry Potter references. And thanks to everyone that reviewed previously, you guys make me HAPPY.<strong>


	4. 500 days of Sakura Haruno

**(500) Days of Sakura Haruno**

* * *

><p>A man and a woman were sitting on park bench. Neither one says a word. Sasuke closes his hands on her hand, covering the engagement ring. No words are spoken. Sasuke looks at her the way every woman wants to be looked at.<p>

This is a story of boy meets girl.

**Day (1)**

The boy is Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha grew up believing that he'd never truly be happy until the day he met his... "Soul mate." This belief stemmed from early exposure to sad Japanese pop music and a total misreading of the book, "Icha Icha Paradise."

The girl Sakura Haruno of Iwa did not share this belief.

Since the disintegration of her parents' marriage, she'd only loved two things. The first was her long pink hair. The second was how easily she could cut it off... And feel nothing.

Sasuke is sitting at a very long rectangular conference table. The walls are lined with framed blow-up sized greeting cards. Sasuke, dark hair and dark eyes, wears a t-shirt under his sports coat and Adidas tennis shoes to balance out the corporate dress code. He looks pretty bored.

She is filing folders and answering phones in a plain white office. She has cropped pink hair almost like a boy's but her face is feminine and pretties enough to get away with it.

Sasuke continues to listen to some boring presentation. Sakura answers a call, takes a message, and walks out of her cubicle down a long narrow hallway.

Sasuke meets Sakura on January 8th in a Konoha office building. In an instant, he will know she's the one he's been looking for.

Sakura opens the door to the boardroom, about to come face to face with Sasuke for the first time.

This is a story of boy meets girl. But you should know up front, this is not a love story.

**Day (86)**

Sasuke walks alongside his friend Naruto. Out of nowhere, he says "I'm in love with Sakura!"

Naruto asks perplexed** "**For real?"

"I love her smile. I love her hair. I love her knees. I love her big forehead. I love the scar on her neck from this operation she had as a kid. I love how she looks in my Uchiha T-shirt. I love how she looks when she's sleeping. I love the sound of her laugh.I love how she makes me feel. Likeanything's possible. Like, I don't know...like life is worth it."

**Day (1)**

Sasuke as we saw him earlier. Bored. In the boardroom. Kiba is in mid-presentation.

"Now I know this may be a little risque...but if the Suna Greetings wants the jump on those conservative cards, maybe playing it safe is the wrong approach." He went on without a pause "The regular civilian family is dead and we need a new holiday to recognize that."

Kiba holds up a home-made photoshopped family portrait of two ninjas and a child.

"June 21st. Ninja Parents Day."

The co-workers nod and digest this idea. Hayate Kakashi is the head of the department who looks indifferent to the idea.

"Hmmm. That's an intriguing idea Kiba. Along with Aburame's "Bug Day" I'd say we've got some potential here. What do you think Uchiha? Could you write up some prototypes for these?"

Sasuke was about to answer when... the door opens.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kakashi? There's a call for you on line 3."

And in walks this girl. Sakura. We've met her by now but Sasuke hasn't. This is the first time. His eyes go wide and from that moment on, he can't take them off her.

"Everyone this is Sakura, my new assistant. Sakura just moved here from...?"

"Iwa," finished Sakura

"Right, Iwa. Well, Sakura, everyone, everyone, Sakura. Excuse me, I have to take this," said Kakashi as he exited the room.

"Nice to meet you all," piped Sakura and gave a little wave before following Kakashi out. She doesn't notice Sasuke whose face looks like he's just seen a goddess.

**Day (388)**

Sasuke is looking the worse for wear. Unshaven, chicken butt hair, and crumpled clothing. In short, he is a mess.

"I fucking hate Sakura.I hate her crooked teeth.I hate her schoolboy haircut.I hate her knobby knees. I hate her giant forehead.I hate that centipede-shaped scar. I hate her...stupid...small boobs. I hate the way she sleeps. I hate the way she laughs. I HATE, I FUCKING HATE SAKURA HARUNO!"

"Cool story bro," replied Naruto nonchalantly as he had heard his best friend list all the things he hated about Sakura for the umpteenth time.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I am pretty sure everyone knows where this inspiration. Thank you for all the reviews, I greatly appreciate them. :)<strong>


	5. 500 Days of

**(500) Days of Sakura Haruno...pt. 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Day(5)<strong>

Sasuke trying to work and failing turned to Kiba who in the cubicle across from him.

"What do we know about this newgirl?"

"Who?" Kiba recoiled from his chair

"The new girl Sakura. In Kakashi's office?"

"Dude. I hear she's a bitch from hell!"

Disappointed Sasuke says "Really?"

"Shino tried to talk to her in the copy room. She was totally not having it."

"Maybe she was just in a hurry." Sasuke thought more to himself.

"And maybe she's some uppity, better than everyone, super skank."

"Damn."

"I know and she's pretty hot too," laughed Kiba

"That makes me so mad! Why is it pretty girls always think they can treat people like crap and get away with it?"

"Dunno," shrugged Kiba as returned to his work.

"Like, just cause she has high cheekbones and soft skin..."

"...and really good teeth."

"And maybe the world's most perfect breasts...Just cause of that stuff, she can walk around like she's center of the universe?"

"Women."

Sasuke scrunched up his face into a frown as sighed "You know what? Screw her! We haven't even met and I can't stand her already."

**Day (30)**

Sasuke is playing Mario Kart Wii with his brother Itachi and was getting his ass kicked.

"And it turns out she's has read every novel ever written by Jiraiya. Her desk is lined with small posters of his books and movies.

"Your favorites?" asked Itachi without taking his eyes of the television.

"We're so compatible it's insane! Seriously! It doesn't make sense! She's not like I thought at all. She's... amazing."

"Oh boy," sighed Sasuke's brother.

"What?"

"You know...just cause some cute girl likes the same bizarre books you do doesn't make her "the one," said Itachi just as he beat Sasuke's Luigi.

"Of course it does."

**Day (22)**

Sasuke removes his headphones and sits defeated with Kiba and Naruto in a booth at a bar.

"It's off."

"What?" inquired Naruto as he drank his beer.

"Sakura and I."

"Was it ever on?"

"No. But it could have been. In aworld where good things happen to me."

"Yeah well, that's not really where we live."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Oh dear lord, don't start with that stuff. It's Happy Hour, you are obligated to be happy"

"No."

"So what happened?"

"So there we were, all alone in the elevator. Nine more floors to ride, I figure...this is my chance. If not now when, right? So I ask 'how was your weekend?' and you know what she said?"

"What."

"'It was good.'"

His friends wait for more but Sasuke's story became very anticlimactic.

"You believe that shit?"

"What shit?" asked a confused Kiba

"I think I missed something," said Naruto.

"'It was good.' She said "It was good." Emphasis on the good. She basically said 'I spent the weekend having sex with this guy I met at the gym.' Fucking whore. Screw her. It's over."

Everyone's silent for a while as the story sunk in.

Naruto breaks the silence, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Dude, you got problems," said Kiba shaking his head as he continued to drink his beer.

"She's not interested in me. There's nothing I can do."

"Based on...'it was good?'"

"And some other things."

"Like what, oh wait I know she said "hey" instead of "hi" cause that totally means she's a lesbian," said Kiba with a serious tone.

Naruto and Sasuke stared and then continued on as if Kiba didn't say anything.

"Whatever, I am over her"

**Day (33)**

Sasuke helps a nearly comatose Kiba exit the Karaoke bar. Sakura is with them.

"This guy, he is the best," says Kiba incoherently to Sakura.

"Ok, let's get you in a cab."

"No. I'm gonna walk. I live right down that street or that one."

Sakura laughed as she asked "Is he gonna be ok?"

"He'll be fine."

A cab arrives. Sakuke and Sakura help Kiba inside.

"Hey."

"What's up?" asked Sasuke.

"Not you, you," said Kiba pointing at Sakura "He likes you."

Sakuke then quickly shut the cab door and bid Kiba goodnight.

Kiba rolls down the window and continues, "I mean... likes you, likes you. Forreal. Tell her Sakuke."

Sasuke pays the cab driver and told him to drive away fast. Now it's just Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sorry you had to see that. Happens every time we come here. It's unbelievable. Something about that guy and singing for people. I don't know. But at least he didn't…"

"Is that true?" cut in Sakura

"What?"

"You know what. Do you...like me?"

"Yeah. I like you. Of course I do."

Sakura continued his questioning, "As a friend?"

"Right, as a friend."

"Just as a friend?"

The wheels were spinning lightening fast in Sasuke's head. What's the right answer here?

"Yes. I mean... I haven't really thought about... Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. I just... You're interesting. I'd like us to be friends. Is that ok?"

Sasuke was clearly hoping for her to say something else. He hides his disappointment the best he can.

"Oh yeah totally. Friends. You and me. That's... perfect."

"Cool."

"Cool."

Silence.

"Well, my place is that way," said Sakura pointing to the right, "Good night Sasuke."

"Goodnight Sakura."

Sasuke watches her walk away for a beat before he turns to go the other way.

"Friends. Awesome. That's just great. Well done Uchiha, you idiot," Sasuke thought furiously.

Sasuke walks a few more steps and then, seemingly out of nowhere, without him even noticing, Sakura turned him around, wrapped her hands around him and kissed him.

It's unbelievable. There's a few seconds where Sasuke isn't sure if he's dreaming or not. But then he realizes, suddenly, out of the blue, his best-case scenario really is actually happening.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Really appreciate the reviews, Thank you so much.<strong>


End file.
